In the course of the last two to three decades, relational database has arguably become the most widely used database model in database management. Along with the growing popularity of relational databases, the Structured Query Language (SQL) has become an indispensable tool for accessing data stored in tables of relational databases.
However, as those skilled in the art would appreciate, virtually all data accesses of any meaningful application would require access and processing of data resided in multiple tables. Such accesses and processing require the employment of the JOIN clause in a SQL statement (such as a SELECT, an INSERT, an UPDATE and a DELETE statement), joining tables of interest together. Experience has shown that except for professional programmers experienced with SQL, few users fully understand or are totally comfortable with joining tables. Unfortunately, the number of users having a need to access and process data dispersed in multiple tables in an unplanned manner far out number those who are skilled to comfortably do so.
Recently, advances in integrated circuit, microprocessor, networking and communication technologies, have resulted in the popularization of the World Wide Web (WWW) and Web based applications, making available even a greater reservoir of data for access. In turn, the knowledge or skill gap problem discussed earlier is further magnified.
Accordingly, an improved approach to accessing and processing data dispersed in multiple tables of relational databases, requiring lower data processing skill, is desired.